


The Losers Watch Disney Movies

by Datonemarvelgeek



Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Crack, Disney Movies, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datonemarvelgeek/pseuds/Datonemarvelgeek
Summary: Bill gets the idea to watch Disney movies on a hot summer day.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688815
Kudos: 18





	The Losers Watch Disney Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly just because I was bored and watched CW's Beauty and the Beast for 10 hours straight and then watched IT Chapters One and Two just for the hell of it and noticed that Jay Ryan looks a lot like Flynn Rider (or Eugene Fitzerbert) to me and that's how the idea came to my head.

"I'm fuckin' bored." Eddie moaned as he laid his head in Richie's lap. 

"Go outside," Ben muttered, his eyes drooping closed as Bev played with his hair.

Eddie gasped and sat up. " _Benjamin,_ it is an inferno out there." He looked at his friend.

"Vitamin D, Eds. It's good for you." 

"Yeah, I get that from inside too."

"What?" He turned his head toward him. " _Oh... o- oh!_ " Ben's eyes opened wide and a furious blush came to his cheeks.

"C- can't we w- wuh- watch a movie?" Bill looked at them all.

"A movie? What kind?" Stan sat up from his spot in the floor.

"Horror?" Bill suggested.

"Really, Bill? After that fucking clown?" Richie looked at him.

"Romance?" Bev smiled.

"Sap." Richie fake gagged.

"Disney!" Bill smiled as he opened a bin of movies.

"Yes!" Mike jumped up. " _Moana_!"

"Uh, no, _Frozen_!" Richie grabbed the case.

"Fuck off, all of you. _Tangled_!" Stan held up the case.

"That's a movie? Huh." Eddie looked at them.

They all blinked several times at him and Richie grabbed his shoulders. "Edward, it is not _only_ a movie. It is _the_ movie. It not only includes one of Disney's hottest male characters, it produced an amazing soundtrack!" 

Eddie blinked a few times and pushed Richie's hands off of him. "Alright, what the hell." He sighed and sat down as Stan put the movie in. "I'll get snacks."

\--------

"Is it just me, or does that guy look _a lot_ like Ben?" Eddie asked a few minutes into the film and each of the Losers looked back at Ben as he walked in from the kitchen and slowed his walking and chewing on his popcorn as he noticed them staring at him.

" _Wa_?" He asked, his mouth full and wore a confused look on his face as he held a bowl in his hand.

Eddie looked at Ben, taking in his blue overshirt and white Henley underneath, rugged jeans, and scuffed boots. He looked like he was in cosplay and the neatly trimmed facial hair, messy brown locks, and magnificent build didn't help his case.

"Holy _shit_! I see it!" Richie shouted.

"See what?" Ben muttered, his mouth still full.

"Yeah, I don't s- see it." Bill shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Bill!" Mike stood up and paused the movie. "Look at Ben, and now back at Flynn. Now, back at Ben. Now to Flynn," he said as Bev held Bill's head, shifting it back and forth for him.

"Ah, now I see!" Bill nodded.

"Hey, guys, after this can we watch _Frozen Two_?" Ben climbed over the back if the couch, sliding down to take a seat between Bev and Eddie, his feet planted on the cushions and his ass in the air as a bit of popcorn spilling out of the bowl and onto the couch and Beverly and Eddie's laps and hair.

" _Christ, Ben_! Are you an animal?" Eddie looked at him.

"Sorry," Ben sighed and felt a swat on his bottom. "Did you just _spank me_?" Ben looked back at Richie.

"Yes, now sit down! I love this song!" Richie smiled and grabbed a handful of popcorn from Eddie's lap, causing the small man to let out a blood-curdling scream.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Stan hopped up from his seat in a panic.

"He fucking grabbed my motherfucking dick!" Eddie held his crotch in pain.

" _Shh_ , Eddie, shut the fuck up!" Richie covered his mouth with his finger and Eddie sucked it into his mouth, sucking it lightly. " _Jesus_ , Eds, could you not do that?" He muttered in his ear.

"You grabbed my dick, fuckwad." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "We're even now, baby." He smiled innocently and turned his attention back to the movie.

"The hell we are." Richie slid down between him and Ben, smacking Ben in the nose with his elbow, causing the handsome man to yelp out in pain. "Oh, my God, Ben! I'm so sorry, man!" He looked at his friend as he held his nose.

" _They just can't get my nose right!_ " Flynn Rider said on the television. 

"How ironic," Eddie giggled a bit, earning a look from Ben as the others bursted into fits of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that he looks A LOT like Flynn!


End file.
